


Baby Magic

by sphinx01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Baby Harry, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James ist stinksauer, Sirius ist unentschlossen, und dazwischen schlummert friedlich der neugeborene Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Ms Rowling. Ich borge nur und verdiene keinen Cent damit.

**Baby Magic**

**xxx**

James appariert in einer geschützten Ecke des Hofes. Die Londoner Sommerluft ist schwül, selbst mitten in der Nacht noch, und gedämpfter Verkehrslärm dringt von der Straße herüber. Die Lampe über dem Hauseingang flackert irritierend, aber er muss die Namensschilder an der Hauswand nicht lesen können, um zu wissen, welches das richtige ist.

Energisch drückt er den Klingelknopf durch und hält ihn fest. Zählt innerlich bis zehn und lässt dann los.

Alles bleibt still.

James wiederholt das Spiel, zweimal dreimal, jedes Mal mit wachsender Ungeduld, bis er entnervt mit spitzem Finger auf den Knopf einhämmert, dass es wehtut.

Keine Reaktion.

Nur weil er keine Lust hat, Sirius‘ Nachbarn Erklärungen liefern zu müssen, entscheidet sich James, nicht mit der Faust gegen die Tür zu hämmern. Einen Moment überlegt er, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, aber sein Freund hat in letzter Zeit ein erstaunliches Talent entwickelt, geschriebene Botschaften zu ignorieren, besonders wenn der Name Potter draufsteht.

Kurzentschlossen duckt er sich in den Schatten der Hauswand und zieht den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel aus der Manteltasche. „Sirius Black“, sagt er so deutlich wie möglich.

Das verzauberte Spiegelglas zeigt kurz eine milchig-weiße, wabernde Fläche wie dichter Nebel, bevor es unverrichteter Dinge wieder dunkel wird. Ungeduldig wischt James mit der Hand darüber und versucht es ein zweites Mal, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

„Geh ran, Arschloch“, zischt er den Spiegel an und packt ihn fest mit beiden Händen. „Sirius Orion Antares Black!“

Der wirbelnde Nebel flackert schwach, als wolle er hilflos die Achseln zucken, dann löst er sich auf, und James starrt abermals nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild an.

Auch wenn die Versuchung groß ist, den wertvollen Spiegel auf den Boden zu schmeißen kommt nicht in Frage. James lässt das gute Stück in die Tasche zurückgleiten und lehnt sich schwer atmend gegen die Mauer. Das Panorama der aufgereihten Mülltonnen an der Wand gegenüber kennt er inzwischen zur Genüge, eine Tatsache, die seine Laune nicht eben bessert. Kurz erwägt er die Radikallösung, sich einfach vor die Haustür zu setzen und sich so lange nicht vom Fleck zu rühren, bis er seinen schwer fassbaren Freund abgepasst hat. Sirius kann ihm schließlich nicht ewig ausweichen.

Aber dann gibt es da eine Ehefrau, die zu Hause auf ihn wartet, und James zieht Lilys Gesellschaft der einer kalten Steintreppe an seinem Hintern allemal vor. Er wirft einen vernichtenden Blick zu den dunklen Fenstern im dritten Stock empor, hinter denen sein Freund sich so angelegentlich nicht aufhält, und schickt in Gedanken einen deftigen Fluch hinauf. Dann stößt er sich von der Mauer ab und appariert noch im Gehen.

xxx

„Ich versteh’s nicht“, sagt er zu Lily, als sie ein paar Stunden später gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch sitzen. „Alles was er tun muss, ist Ja oder Nein sagen. Wo ist das Problem?“

Lily hebt die Schultern, während auf ihrem Toast die Butter schmilzt. „Ich verstehe ja, dass er darüber nachdenken will“, sagt sie, „aber er sollte sich nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeit lassen damit.“

James‘ Blick folgt der Hand seiner Frau, wie sie über ihren Bauch streichelt, in dem das Baby von Tag zu Tag weniger Platz hat. Noch zwei Wochen, hat die Hebamme gesagt. In zwei Wochen wird er, James Potter, Vater eines kleinen Jungen oder eines kleinen Mädchens sein.

Der Gedanke macht ihn irrsinnig stolz und glücklich, und gleichzeitig mindestens genauso panisch. Als die Posteule durch das geöffnete Fenster hereingesegelt kommt, ertappt sich James bei dem Gedanken, dass er gerne den Rest seines Lebens auf kalten Steinstufen verbringen würde, wenn auch nur einer dieser Briefe die Handschrift seines besten Freundes trüge.

xxx

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius kann sich nicht erinnern, schon jemals so nervös gewesen zu sein.

Natürlich gibt es einiges, worum er sich Sorgen macht, seit der Krieg begonnen hat. Aber noch nie hat er eine so verdammte Angst vor etwas gehabt wie vor diesem halbdunklen Schlafzimmer, in dessen Tür er steht, und dem, was ihn darin erwartet. Er bewegt sich auf dünnem Eis, das ist ihm deutlich bewusst. Das Gefühl ist so stark, dass selbst Tatze sich verschüchtert zurückzieht, bis kaum mehr von ihm bleibt als ein schwaches Echo irgendwo am Rand von Sirius‘ Unterbewusstsein.

Lily streckt die Hand nach ihm aus. Man sieht ihr die Erschöpfung an; sie hat Ringe unter den Augen, und ihr rotes Haar fällt wie nasses Kupfer auf das Kissen, an das sie sich lehnt. „Komm rein“, fordert sie ihn auf.

Sirius spielt kurz mit dem Gedanken, sich in eine spontane Apparation zu flüchten. Allerdings hat er der Roten Zora, wie er sie heimlich immer noch nennt, noch nie etwas abschlagen können. Und dann ist da noch dieser Teil von ihm, der immer bereit ist, mit dem Feuer zu spielen, wenn es dabei etwas Neues zu entdecken gibt.

Sachte zieht er die Tür hinter sich zu und tritt an das Bett.

James sitzt neben seiner Frau auf der Bettkante, und beide schauen zu ihm hoch mit Gesichtern, aus denen ihm alles Glück der Welt entgegenstrahlt. Sirius nimmt es flüchtig zur Kenntnis, aber entschieden größeres Interesse hat er an dem in eine blaue Wolldecke gewickelten Bündel, das Lily auf dem Arm hält.

Das Baby ist einen halben Tag alt und sieht ein bisschen zerknautscht aus, wie eine Stoffpuppe, die man zu fest gedrückt hat. Sprachlos starrt Sirius auf dieses winzige Etwas hinunter und versucht zu verstehen, wie es kommt, dass es so plötzlich _da_ ist. Natürlich war es vorher auch schon irgendwie da, aber eben nur so weit, dass man es ohne große Schwierigkeiten ignorieren konnte. Und es hat sich ja auch nicht wirklich viel geändert in den letzten Monaten, außer dass Lily irgendwann anfing, Latzhosen zu tragen, und dass Sirius mal geholfen hat, ein Kinderzimmer zu streichen.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen“, sagt Lily lächelnd und rückt das Bündel in ihren Armen zurecht. „Das ist unser Sohn Harry James Potter. Harry, das ist Sirius Black.“

Für ein so winziges Wesen ist der Name entschieden zu lang, findet Sirius. Auch kommt er sich viel zu groß und bedrohlich vor, wie er da über Lily und ihrem Sohn aufragt, deshalb geht er neben dem Bett in die Hocke und stützt die Arme auf die Matratze. Ah ja, schon besser.

Das erste, was ihm ins Auge fällt, ist der erstaunlich dichte, schwarze Haarschopf des Babys. Sirius hat nicht gewusst, dass Neugeborene schon so viele Haare haben können. Harrys Augen sind geschlossen, aber er hat schwarze Augenbrauen, ganz fein und dünn, wie ein zarter Federstrich auf Pergament. Nase, Mund und Ohren sind winzig, rosig und rundlich, genauso wie die kleinen Fäustchen, die links und rechts davon liegen; es sieht ein bisschen so aus, als wolle Harry sich die Ohren zuhalten.

Sirius denkt, dass dieses Baby sich bestimmt ganz weich und zart anfühlen muss, doch er schiebt die Vorstellung schnell beiseite, als er merkt, wie es ihm in den Fingern zuckt.

„Ein Knut für deine Gedanken, Tatze“, bemerkt James.

Sirius‘ Blick schnellt zu ihm hoch. Dies ist ihr erstes Zusammentreffen seit mehreren Wochen, in denen er alles getan hat, um seinem Freund nicht begegnen zu müssen. Es ist schwer abzuschätzen, wie dünn genau das Eis unter seinen Füßen ist.

Mit einem Nicken deutet er auf das schlafende Baby. „Scheint ja alles dran zu sein“, sagt er lässig. „Da hast du ja tatsächlich mal was Brauchbares zustande gebracht, was?“

Schwer zu sagen, ob das Aufblitzen in James‘ Augen ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist. Sirius fühlt seine Schultern sich verkrampfen, je mehr sich der Moment in die Länge zieht.

Dann reckt James angriffslustig das Kinn vor, und ein herausforderndes Grinsen kräuselt seine Lippen. „Sagt der Typ, der sich nicht mal auf eine Frau festlegen kann. Bin ja mal gespannt, wie du das toppen willst.“ Mit unübersehbarem Stolz deutet er auf seinen kleinen Sohn.

Dass er den Atem angehalten hat, bemerkt Sirius erst, als er die Luft nun langsam ausströmen lässt. Sogar Lily schmunzelt, während ihr Blick zwischen ihnen hin und hergeht, und darum wagt Sirius ein zaghaftes Antwortlächeln. Es hat noch nicht viel mit dem üblichen Rumtreibergrinsen zu tun, aber immerhin. „Ich lasse mir was einfallen“, verspricht er.

Allmählich schlafen ihm die Beine ein, wie er da so auf dem Boden hockt, darum kommt er auf die Füße und lässt sich statt dessen in gebührendem Abstand von Mutter und Kind auf der Bettkante nieder. Er hat nie ein Problem damit gehabt, Lily körperlich nahezukommen; er hat sie umarmt, geschubst, gekitzelt und zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst, so wie man sich das mit der Frau des besten Freundes eben erlauben kann. Aber so, wie sie jetzt dasitzt und Harry im Arm hält, erinnert sie ihn an die junge Mutter mit dem Heiligenschein, die die Muggel immer in ihren Kirchen darstellen. Sirius weiß wenig von Muggelreligionen, aber er ist ziemlich sicher, dass er sich auch nicht einfach so neben eine Heilige setzen würde.

In diesem Moment wendet Lily sich ihm zu und fragt wie selbstverständlich: „Möchtest du ihn halten?“

Er braucht einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass das kein Scherz ist, und in seinem Magen ballt sich ein Klumpen heißer Panik zusammen. Er hat noch nie ein Baby gehalten, und Harry ist schließlich gerade erst zur Welt gekommen. Er soll nicht gleich an seinem ersten Lebenstag ein Trauma erleiden. Aber immerhin ist Lily seine Mutter, und als solche wird sie wohl wissen, was sie ihrem Kind zumuten kann. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Sirius nun, wo das Angebot im Raum steht, verdammt neugierig darauf ist.

„Ja, okay“, sagt er und hofft, dass er wenigstens einigermaßen cool rüberkommt dabei.

Lily setzt sich ein wenig auf und ändert ihren Griff um das schlafende Baby. Aus dem Augenwinkel nimmt Sirius wahr, wie James aufsteht und leise um das Bett herumgeht. Er wird auf der Bettkante nach vorn geschoben, und sein Freund setzt sich hinter ihn und zeigt ihm mit sanftem Griff, wie er die Arme und Hände halten soll, damit Lily das Baby hineinlegen kann. Er sieht sie lächeln, ein grünes Funkeln im Halbdunkel, und bevor er etwas sagen oder auch nur denken kann, füllen sich seine Arme mit einem winzigen, warmen Gewicht, das leise Atemzüge tut.

Sirius erstarrt und weiß mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass er sich nie wieder wird bewegen können. In vielen Jahrmillionen, wenn dieser Planet in die Sonne stürzt und das Universum in einem kosmischen Inferno untergeht, wird er noch genauso dasitzen wie jetzt, und kleine grüne Alienwissenschaftler werden sich über sein Schicksal den Kopf zerbrechen. Er starrt an sich hinunter, auf das blaue Bündel in seinen Armen, und wartet auf den Super-GAU.

Harry schläft völlig unbeeindruckt weiter.

Das Ausbleiben einer größeren Katastrophe muss der Grund sein, warum Sirius allmählich wieder zu atmen anfängt. Das Baby kommt ihm federleicht vor, und erneut verwundert er sich darüber, dass es ein so winziges Menschlein überhaupt geben kann. Wie leicht könnte man dieses zarte Wesen fallenlassen... Unwillkürlich drückt er den Kleinen etwas enger an sich. Doch Harrys Winzigkeit hat auch einen Vorteil; so passt er nämlich perfekt in Sirius‘ Armbeuge, und die Seelenruhe, mit der er schläft, scheint sich irgendwie auf Sirius zu übertragen. Die Anspannung beginnt von ihm abzufallen, er spürt wie er weich wird, innen wie außen. Vor dem Fenster zwitschert ein Vogel, und die Art, wie der Kleine das Köpfchen etwas schräg hält und im Schlaf die Stirn runzelt, lässt ihn aussehen, als hätte er gerade einen Tag Schwerstarbeit hinter sich. Vielleicht hat er das sogar, überlegt Sirius, der sich vorzustellen versucht, wie Geborenwerden sich wohl anfühlen mag.

„Na, Kumpel“, sagt er zu dem schlafenden Baby. „War’n harter Tag, was?“

„Für einige von uns“, murmelt Lily säuerlich.

Sirius bekommt plötzlich ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, als ihm klar wird, dass er den beiden noch nicht einmal gratuliert, geschweige denn Lily gefragt hat, wie es ihr geht. „Du siehst toll aus“, bietet er etwas zu hastig an, und schämt sich im gleichen Moment nur noch mehr, weil er selbst merkt, wie aufgesetzt und künstlich er klingt. Lily hebt die Augenbrauen.

„Ich sehe zum Kotzen aus, du Idiot“, gibt sie trocken zurück, und diesmal ist es ein echtes Grinsen, das Sirius da in seinem Gesicht spürt. „Für jemanden, der zum Kotzen aussieht, siehst du toll aus“, schränkt er brav ein.

„Das reißt’s jetzt auch nicht mehr raus“, murrt sie, aber um ihre Mundwinkel zuckt ein Lachen, und eine unglaubliche Erleichterung durchströmt Sirius, als die Heilige übergangslos wieder zur Roten Zora wird. Oh Merlin sei Dank, ein paar Dinge werden sich offenbar nie ändern. Das Gefühl ist so berauschend, dass er es sogar wagt, den Kleinen in seinen Armen ein wenig zu wiegen. „Er ist toll“, sagt er und wirft dabei einen Blick über die Schulter, um deutlich zu machen, dass er auch zu James spricht. „Gutes Teamwork.“

Lily strahlt, und Sirius bleibt fast das Herz stehen, als James ihm einen freundschaftlichen Rippenstoß versetzt, der notgedrungen auch das Baby mit durchrüttelt. Zum Glück scheint Harry ein robuster kleiner Kerl zu sein, denn selbst das macht keinen nachhaltigen Eindruck auf ihn. Tatsächlich stellt Sirius fest, dass er sich schon beinahe an das Gefühl eines Neugeborenen in seinen Armen gewöhnt hat. Und die Empfindung muss tief gehen, denn langsam beginnt nun auch der Teil von ihm, der Tatze ist, in sein Bewusstsein zurückzukehren. Ohren werden aufgestellt, und eine schwarze Nase kommt nach vorn, neugierig zuckend. Wahrscheinlich lockt ihn der Geruch, vermutet Sirius, denn nichts findet der schwarze Hund spannender als neue Gerüche.

Er lässt seinen tierischen Gefährten Witterung aufnehmen, damit er sich einen ersten Eindruck von dem Neuankömmling machen kann, und Tatze nimmt sich Zeit für diese Begegnung. Das Baby wird ausgiebig und ohne Eile beschnuppert, damit der neue Duft sich einprägen kann. Auch ein Vergleich mit dem Geruch des Rudels wird angestellt, um sicherzugehen, dass dieser Welpe tatsächlich der erwartete Nachwuchs ist und nicht etwa von einem fremden Rudel untergeschoben wurde. Erst nachdem das geschehen ist, legt sich Tatze zufrieden hechelnd nieder und lässt den imaginären Schwanz beschwingt von einer Seite zur anderen wischen. Sirius unterdrückt ein Grinsen.

Er ist beinahe enttäuscht, als Lily ihr Baby wieder an sich nimmt. James nutzt den kurzen Moment, um auf seine Seite des Bettes zurückzukehren, und Sirius schaut zu, wie sein Freund die winzige Hand seines Sohnes streichelt und fasziniert beobachtet, wie die kleinen Finger sich um seine schließen. Etwas unendlich Zärtliches umgibt ihn in diesem Augenblick, und man könnte fast neidisch werden, wäre man nicht so gut befreundet.

Da hebt James den Kopf und sieht ihn über den Rand seiner Brillengläser hinweg an. „Du schuldest uns noch eine Antwort“, sagt er.

Die Temperatur im Raum sinkt schlagartig um mehrere Grad, als Sirius spürt, wie das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwindet. War ja klar, dass _das_ wieder losgeht. James hat sich diese fixe Idee in den Kopf gesetzt, und offensichtlich hat auch wochenlanges konsequentes Ausweichen sie da nicht wieder rauskriegen können.

„Du gehst mir auf die Nerven“, teilt er seinem Freund mit.

„Dito“, gibt James zurück und klingt so genervt, wie Sirius sich fühlt. „Ich will eine Antwort von dir, und ich habe keine Lust mehr, dir hinterherzulaufen, während du quer durch London stromerst. Ich frage dich jetzt zum letzten Mal: Willst du der Taufpate meines Sohnes werden; ja oder nein?“

Die Stille, die folgt, macht die Spannung im Raum beinahe greifbar. Sirius hasst nichts mehr, als wenn man versucht, ihn in die Enge zu treiben, und in jeder anderen Situation würde er James jetzt mit deutlichen Worten klarmachen, was er ihn mal kann. Doch die Anwesenheit Lilys und des Kindes ist ihm überdeutlich bewusst, und er will über einem schlafenden Neugeborenen keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Er holt tief Luft.

„Und warum willst du unbedingt, dass ich das mache? Ich war schon Trauzeuge, Mann. Wieso fragt ihr nicht Remus, oder Molly, oder irgendwen?“

„Weil wir dich wollen“, antwortet Lily mit ruhiger, fester Stimme. „Weil wir denken, dass du der Beste dafür bist.“ James sagt nichts, schnauft nur ungeduldig durch die Nase und unterstreicht die Worte seiner Frau mit einer energischen Geste.

Warum die beiden das von ihm glauben, ist Sirius ein Rätsel. Er könnte aus dem Stegreif ein Dutzend Leute nennen, die er für besser geeignet hält. Leute, die sich auskennen mit Kindern, Leute, die mehr dem Typ ‚Braver Familienvater‘ entsprechen, als er es je könnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Oder nehmen brave Familienväter neuerdings an illegalen Straßenrennen teil? Sirius tut das, und er ist sogar ein bisschen stolz darauf, zu den wenigen Zauberern in England zu gehören, die eine Strafakte bei der Muggelpolizei haben. Ganz zu schweigen vom Zaubereiministerium, das ihn wegen einer Reihe ‚zweifelhafter Anwendungen von Magie‘ im Visier hat - das fliegende Motorrad ist nur eine davon.

Sirius ist Stammgast in einigen der verruchtesten Bars von Großbritannien, und nicht selten in die zahlreichen Schlägereien dort verwickelt. Er trinkt. Er spielt. Er schläft mit völlig indiskutablen Frauen - und manchmal auch Männern, was James nicht weiß und auch nie erfahren wird, solange Sirius ein Wörtchen mitzureden hat. Die Liste lässt sich beliebig weiterführen, aber ihre Quintessenz bleibt die gleiche: Sirius Black ist kein Mann, dem man ein Kind anvertraut.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung von diesem Familienzeugs“, presst er endlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor, die Worte unterlegt vom leisen Rascheln des Bettzeugs, als er unwillkürlich die Fäuste ballt. In diesem Augenblick hasst er seine beiden Freunde, hasst sie aus tiefstem Herzen dafür, dass sie ihn zwingen, es auszusprechen.

Da tut Klein-Harry plötzlich und unerwartet einen tiefen Schnaufer, dreht den Kopf und reckt ruckartig die Ärmchen, als ein merkwürdiges Zittern durch den kleinen Körper läuft. Sofort ist Tatze auf den Pfoten, ein mitleidiges Fiepen in der Kehle, und irgendwie muss sich die Bewegung durch Sirius‘ Körper hindurch fortgesetzt haben, denn bevor er richtig weiß, was los ist, hält er auch schon eine winzige, warme Babyhand in seiner eigenen.

Der Gedanke, dass seit dem Jahr 1893, als der zweite Jäger der Chudley Cannons eine fast hundertjährige Serie von Niederlagen einleitete, in der magischen Welt wohl kein größeres Eigentor geschossen wurde, drängt sich unangenehm auf. Aber diese kleine Hand ist mit Abstand das Weichste und Zarteste, das Sirius je angefasst hat, darum beschließt er spontan, dass er für diese Erfahrung auf einen Teil seiner Selbstachtung verzichten kann. Harrys Mundwinkel zuckt ein wenig, als seine Mutter mit der Fingerspitze seine Wange streichelt, und Sirius beobachtet fasziniert das gewaltige Gähnen, zu dem sich das winzige Mündchen öffnet.

Lily lacht leise und übergießt ihn mit einem satten Leuchten aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen. „Ach, weißt du“, sagt sie, „wir haben ja auch gerade erst angefangen mit dem ‚Familienzeugs‘. Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können.“

Tatze stellt die Ohren auf, als das Wort eine eigenartige Resonanz in Sirius hervorruft; vielleicht deshalb, weil es in der ganzen Diskussion bisher nicht aufgetaucht ist. Er sieht zu James hinüber, gespannt, was der wohl davon hält.

In James‘ Mundwinkeln hängt ein trauriges, kleines Lächeln. Er sagt nichts, aber seine arkane Aura kommt in Bewegung, verändert sich. Es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, welchen Zauber er da wirkt, nur dass er diesmal den Körper nicht mitnimmt. Krone kommt nach vorne, eine unverwechselbare, kraftvolle Präsenz, und der Hund in Sirius übernimmt ohne Zögern die Führung. Er wedelt freudig und gibt ein lautloses Wuffen von sich, der übliche Gruß an den Rudelgefährten.

Diese beiden brauchen keine Worte, um sich zu verständigen. Schon spült eine sanfte Welle aus Empfindungen über Sirius hinweg, die nicht seine eigenen sind. Der menschliche Teil in ihm fühlt sich ein wenig überrumpelt von dieser plötzlichen Nähe, aber Tatze bleibt ganz gelassen, während er die tierischen Eindrücke in etwas übersetzt, das der Mensch verarbeiten kann. Und weil Sirius dem Hund vertraut, bewahrt auch er die Ruhe und bestaunt den farbenprächtigen Bilderreigen, der sich da vor seinem inneren Auge entfaltet.

Zunächst sind es noch Bilder, die er kennt, weil es sich um Erinnerungen an all die großen und kleinen Abenteuer handelt, die Hirsch und Hund schon gemeinsam erlebt haben, sowohl auf vier wie auch auf zwei Beinen. Ein starkes Wir-Gefühl begleitet sie, das sich gut und tröstlich anfühlt. Dann wechseln die Bilder, und nun kommt Harry darin vor, ein winziges schwarzhaariges Bündel auf dem Arm seiner Eltern. Und das ist der Moment, in dem sich endlich alles zusammenfügt und Sinn ergibt, denn diese Eindrücke unterlegt James tatsächlich mit einer wortlosen, aber dafür umso dringenderen Bitte um Unterstützung bei diesem neuen Abenteuer.

Sirius muss unwillkürlich lächeln, als er zusieht, wie sein Freund die Vision einer Miniausgabe seiner selbst spinnt, die begeistert für Tatze Stöckchen wirft, mit glänzenden Augen zwischen den Regalen im ‚Honigtopf‘ herumspringt und jauchzend auf einem Kinderbesen durch den Garten jagt. Er fühlt sich ein wenig benommen angesichts all dieser Möglichkeiten, doch gleichzeitig so fasziniert davon, dass er innerlich unbewusst einen Schritt darauf zu macht.

Da ändert sich das Bild abermals und wird dunkel. Regen fällt von einem grauen Himmel, und Sirius stockt der Atem.

Harry ist allein, und Tränen laufen ihm über die rundlichen Wangen. Das Grab, vor dem er steht, trägt zwei vertraute Namen. Sirius sieht sich selbst, wie er an das weinende Kind herantritt, wie er es aufhebt und tröstet und schließlich fortträgt...

James zuckt tatsächlich ein wenig zusammen, als Sirius dieses Bild mit aller Entschlossenheit von sich wegstößt. Das wird nicht passieren, niemals, weil in diesem Rudel nicht gestorben wird, das hat Sirius Black so beschlossen, ist das klar?! Hastig fügt er ein eigenes Bild zusammen, das er seinem Freund trotzig entgegenhält: Harry gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern, die glücklich lächelnd auf ihr Baby hinabsehen.

Für einen Augenblick erfüllt ihn ein Gefühl tiefer Wärme, das wiederum nicht aus ihm selbst kommt. Das Bild wird sanft angenommen, doch mit einer kleinen Änderung: James fügt Sirius in die Konstellation ein, mit einer Beharrlichkeit, die keinen Widerspruch duldet, bevor Krone sich zurückzieht und Sirius schwer atmend und aufgewühlt zurücklässt.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragt Lily und schaut besorgt von einem zum anderen.

Ein entfernter Teil von Sirius wundert sich darüber, dass sie erst jetzt fragt. Der Moment muss um einiges kürzer gewesen sein, als er sich angefühlt hat. Der Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit aber ruht nach wie vor auf James, der zu seiner Schadenfreude ebenfalls etwas mitgenommen aussieht.

„Idiot“, sagt er zu ihm, weil er der emotionalen Sprengkraft der Situation ganz dringend etwas entgegensetzen muss. „Dämlicher Volltrottel. Hätt‘st du doch gleich sagen können.“

Wieder ist da dieses traurige Halblächeln auf James‘ Gesicht. „Ich rede nicht gern mit verschlossenen Haustüren“, sagt er.

„Oh, hör auf zu heulen“, schnauft Sirius. „Und glaub bloß nicht, dass ich ihm die Windeln wechseln werde oder sowas, bloß weil ich der Pate bin. Das kannst du dir gleich abschminken.“

Da steht der Satz, aufrecht und stolz mitten im Raum, und selbst Sirius lauscht ihm in der folgenden Stille erstaunt hinterher.

Und dann, endlich, während er tief und langsam ausatmet, erhellt ein wirkliches Lächeln James‘ Gesicht, schöner als es jeder _‚Lumos‘_ je könnte. „Deal“, sagt er.

Es fühlt sich ein bisschen so an, als würde eine dunkle Wolke endlich weiterziehen. Selbst Lily hat plötzlich ein schelmisches Glitzern in den Augen. „Bleibt ihm auch gar nichts anderes übrig“, fügt sie, an Sirius gewandt, mit honigsüßer Stimme hinzu. „Mein Teil der Arbeit ist getan. Jetzt ist er dran.“

Das Lachen, in dem James‘ entrüstetes „He!“ untergeht, hat etwas von einem lang hinausgezögerten Orgasmus: Es ist unglaublich befreiend, es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an, und man könnte sich darin verlieren und ewig so weiterlachen. Der einzige Grund, warum Sirius sich zusammennimmt, ist Harry, der bei dem Geräusch nun doch das Gesicht verzieht und unglücklich maunzt. Sofort beugen sich Lily und James gemeinsam über ihren Nachwuchs und gurren beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Sirius fährt sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und achtet darauf, sich alles genau einzuprägen. So grotesk es ihm vorkommen mag, solche Dinge wird er in Zukunft wohl lernen müssen. Er hat sein Wort gegeben - auch wenn er es noch nicht richtig fassen kann. Doch der Hund in ihm ist mehr als zufrieden mit sich und stolz auf diese neue Aufgabe, und Sirius kann ihm nicht wirklich widersprechen. Es fühlt sich gut an, gebraucht zu werden, und James hat ja gerade mal wieder bewiesen, dass er nur auf dumme Gedanken kommt, wenn man ihn allein lässt.

„Wir möchten ihn so schnell wie möglich taufen“, sagt Lily zu ihm, als der Kleine sich wieder beruhigt hat. „Keine große Feier, nur im engsten Kreis. Wir geben dir Bescheid, sobald wir was Genaues wissen.“

„Ist gut“, sagt Sirius friedfertig und nimmt sich vor herauszufinden, was ein Taufpate bei einer Taufe eigentlich zu tun hat.

„Engster Kreis“, wiederholt James amüsiert und grinst Sirius an. „Da kommst du nicht mehr raus, Tatze.“

„Freu dich nicht zu früh“, murrt Sirius gehässig, und für einen Moment blitzt erneut Ärger in ihm auf, denn ganz offensichtlich hat James bekommen, was er wollte. Doch angesichts von Harrys kleinen Fingern, die sich an seinen Daumen klammern, fällt es ihm irgendwie schwer, seinem Freund wirklich böse zu sein.

Er zieht die Hand erst zurück, als Lily verstohlen ein Gähnen unterdrückt und ihren Mann bittet, ihr den Kleinen abzunehmen. James tut wie geheißen, und Sirius macht den Hals lang um zuzusehen, wie sein Freund das Baby in die Wiege neben dem Bett legt und es behutsam zudeckt. Das Bettchen beginnt von selbst sanft zu schaukeln, und auf dem hellblauen Baldachin darüber spielen Teddybärchen zwischen weißen Wolken.

Sirius steht auf. Er hat das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas Bedeutsames tun oder sagen sollte, bevor er sich verabschiedet, etwas, das den Moment ins rechte Licht rückt.

„Du hast ja hoffentlich was zum Anstoßen da“, sagt er grinsend zu James. „Auf unser neues Abenteuer."

_***Fin*** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ein großes, herzliches Dankeschön geht an die unvergleichliche Textehexe, die mir geholfen hat, aus einer völlig verfahrenen Situation doch noch eine brauchbare Fanfiction zu machen. Danke, 'Hexe!


End file.
